thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Within
"Beast Within" is the tenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Dr. Hank McCoy has no energy left to fight his mutation, which forces him to be a violent Beast. Superman, the X-Men, and along with the Fantastic Four, tries to help McCoy while encountering a anti-mutant organization, who also have set their sights on the doctor. Plot At an undisclosed location, Graydon Creed examines a satellite scan of the Earth, showing the signatures of every mutant on the planet. Creed then ask about the "flying mutant"; his technician answers that their satellites are unable in tracking him due to his super-speed. When the technician said "Superman", Creed launched into rage and severely scolds him for referring Superman by name, stating that Superman is anything but a "man" that could do the kinds of feat that no normal man can. After Creed calm down, the technician has his doubts that Superman could be a mutant as his powers is superior than any known mutants; however, Creed is highly skeptical of his theory and firmly believes otherwise. Creed then turn his focus on their "future test-subject" in Bayville in which their operatives are in place and ready to capture for weapons experiment. At the Xavier Institute, Dazzler has been steadily improving her training in the Danger Room. Professor Xavier, the X-Men and New Mutants and along with their guests Hank McCoy and the Fantastic Four observe Clark's training. McCoy, Reed Richards, and Susan Storm came to analyze Clark's physiology and biology. After having a training session with the New Mutants battling Superman, Reed analyze Clark's DNA and discover that he is compatible to human DNA much to Clark's absolute surprise. Xavier concludes today's session. Once the students had left, Xavier, McCoy and Reed moved to Xavier's office. McCoy have something important to say to them, as he reveals his mutation is becoming more active; he have been waking at all hours of the night, and becoming agitated at times and growing violent urges. He has been suppress it through mental discipline, but recently, he had been taking a serum of his own design. So far, it's been effective until now the mutation has been resistant to the serum. The Professor concernedly suggest McCoy to only continue his mental efforts to contain his urges (the "beast" he calls), as his drugs are only a temporary solution, at best. McCoy gives his thanks to Xavier and Reed before taking his leave. The next day, McCoy resumes his teaching at chemistry class with several students from the Institute. However, McCoy had notice that Evan always skipping his classes. He sadly sees Evan heading off on his skateboard, with a few other skaters. McCoy continue his lesson, but feels his mutation acting up. He excuses himself to the the staff washroom, splashing cold water on his face, repeating his mantra to himself to mentally control himself, but it isn't working. McCoy roared in anguish that he blindly lashed out, ripping a hand-dryer from the wall. After his urges dies down, he is horrified at what he'd done. Quickly recomposing himself, McCoy headed to the Principal's office, to report the "accident." After a day of skating in the park, Evan heads home but hears something nearby. He skates to an an old amphitheater where he sees McCoy reciting from Macbeth and appearing agitated. Evan approach McCoy, who suddenly snarls at him. McCoy quickly regains his composure and calming Evan that he was having a "bad day". He is already aware of Evan cutting class and willingly to let it slide if he memorize a passage from Macbeth for class tomorrow. Evan accept his proposal but then notice McCoy seem to tense. McCoy is feeling uncertain as if someone is watching them. In the bushes around the theater, several uniformed soldiers observes them with the intentions of capturing McCoy. After school, the X-Men - without Evan - begin their training in the Danger Room. The team fails in their session in which most of the team blamed it on Evan's absence. Clark returns from his work at the Daily Bugle and learns about Evan's skipping from his training and school. He then have a talk with Evan, but Evan is defensive at first of what is doing, at which he points out that Clark didn't finish high school when he was in the Fortress of Solitude; but he quickly apologize him, as he reasons that skateboarding is his talent in the face of balancing his school work and training. Clark suggest that he just needs to set his priorities; saving skateboard practice until after everything else is done. Evan thanks him for his advice, but remembers about McCoy's agitations and informing to Clark to check on his teacher. Clark obliges to keep his watch on him while on his patrol and expecting for the Fantastic Four's second visit. That night, McCoy makes another batch of his serum in the school's lab. As he drinks it down, it only spurs his mutation and begins howling in agony that became a roar. Meanwhile, Superman patrols over the town and hears McCoy's howl and darts over to the school. There he finds McCoy turn into a blue, ape-like creature, and is shock to see Principle Kelly at the misfortune in walking into McCoy's path - Kelly had just been finishing some late-night paperwork when he heard the roar and came out to investigate. McCoy almost pounce on Kelly, but Superman quickly intercepts and holds him off before telling Kelly to run to safety. As Kelly was told to do so, Superman tries to calm the transformed McCoy and talk through to him, but McCoy attacks and is simply brush away by Superman's breath. However, McCoy flees out of the school with Superman in pursuit. Superman unfortunately lost McCoy and contacts the Institute of what occurred. The Professor sends the X-Men and along with the Fantastic Four to help him finding McCoy. Superman then finally sees McCoy, but he is not alone: soldiers in black uniforms are also attempting to capture McCoy. Superman spots McCoy running into a park and rendezvous with the X-Men and the Four. The entire group spreads out in finding McCoy. Within minutes, they found McCoy who is surrounded by the soldiers and is ensnared in their nets. The group provides a distraction in releasing McCoy with Cyclops leading the X-Men into following McCoy, while Superman and the Four dealt with the soldiers. While the Four and Superman subdues the soldiers, the X-Men confronts McCoy. As Spyke tries to reason with McCoy, who he briefly recognize Evan, but runs off again. Spyke knows where he is headed and runs to the old amphitheater before requesting his team to get the Professor, knowing that he can calm down his teacher. He finds McCoy on the stage slowly pacing. Evan cautiously approach McCoy and telling him to remember about the assignment he gave him. He slowly recites the passage from Macbeth that starts to calm down McCoy. By then the others, including the Four and Superman, arrive. Xavier reaches into McCoy's subconscious to fight control over himself. He then approaches in front of McCoy and puts his hand to McCoy's temple, which McCoy then passes out. The Professor declare that McCoy will be alright. McCoy is then brought onto a stretcher and brought back to the X-Van. The group passes the same area where they fought the soldiers, but only to find that all the soldiers are gone. As they headed for the van, Superman finds a torn cloth bearing the initial "F.O.H." Sometime later, Principal Kelly is interviewed on the news and retelling his encountered with the transformed McCoy and Superman. The TV anchorwoman conclude to the viewers that there are only more mysteries on the unknown creature and the hero Superman. Elsewhere, Graydon Creed watches the same news and destroys the TV out of rage; his plan in capturing McCoy had failed and is more outraged that the public are hailing Superman as a hero. He can only bide his time to find another test subject for Dr. Trask's weapons. As Creed broods by himself, he swears that the Friends of Humanity will eliminate all mutants. At the Institute, Clark checks on McCoy, who has been resting in the infirmary. He then finds not only the X-Men present, but Lex Luthor as well. Lex had came when he heard about the "beast attack". McCoy is back to his old self, although mutated. He is offer to have a image-inducer to continue his teachings, but he refuses as he believes that he is merely hiding his mutation from the world just like he did before. Lex also offer McCoy a job at LexCorp's R&D that his people wouldn't mind. Again, McCoy kindly reject his offer and that he only wanted to teach, which he sadly can't in his condition. Upon hearing McCoy's desire, Xavier instead offer him to become an instructor at the Institute; this catches McCoy's attention and after a moment of consideration accepts. After Lex left to his scheduled board meeting, Clark finds Alison and informs her about McCoy as their new instructor. Alison also is curious as to who those soldiers were on the night before in which Clark doesn't have an idea, but knows that they are hostile towards mutants. Clark hears a distress in China where a nuclear power-plant is on the verge of meltdown and flies off. The Fantastic Four returns to the Baxter Building and contact Nick Fury about the F.O.H. and their knowledge about mutants. Fury gives their thanks for this vital report before warning them about the meltdown in China before signing off. Reed shares his hopes with Susan that the F.O.H. wouldn't try to expose mutants to the public; however, Susan assures that if mutant were ever to expose, Superman may be a good example of why mutants aren't a threat despite being an alien. Reed checks on radar to find Superman is already heading to China to which Fury advise the Four to assist him while keeping the media from seeing him. Reed and Susan heads out with their team to help Superman. Quotes Graydon Creed: That thing is not a man! Men don't fly! Men don't stand in radiation and survive! Men don't endure deep-sea pressure and lift submarines! Whatever that...thing is, it isn't a man! ---- Reed Richards: If that crystal processes as fast as you say, we should also be able to do the DNA analysis from the hair sample you supplied. Superman: Yeah...I'd rather not have to do that again. Ben Grimm: No kidding. I nearly had a hernia trying to yank that hair off your head. ---- Multiple: So...you get sick from Kryptonite because it gives you indigestion? Superman: I think 'food poisoning' is the better analogy, Jamie, but that's basically it. ---- Ben Grimm: Supes, you're talkin' to a guy that has to worry about erosion every time he takes a shower! I think it'll take a lot to rattle us! ---- Reed Richards: (sighing) They always choose the hard way. Superman: Yep. Ben Grimm: Well, then...it's clobberin' time! Continuity *Graydon Creed previously appears in "Family". *First appearance of the Friends of Humanity. Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "The Beast of Bayville". *The author admitted for forgetting Spyke's passage of Macbeth, Act 1, Scene 3: ::Show his eyes, and grieve his heart; Come like shadows, so depart! Sleep Shall Neither Night nor Day Hang Upon His Penthouse Lid; He Shall Live a Man Forbid: Weary se'nnights nine times nine Shall he dwindle, peak and pine: Though his bark cannot be lost, Yet it shall be tempest-toss'd. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters